His trust, Her soul
by kyochan-the-great
Summary: A wolf that hates all humans. A girl that has a destroyed soul. An unexpected plot twist. THIS IS NOW UP FOR ADOPTION CAUSEE I'M TOO LAZY AND BUSY!


YWG: Hi! This is my very first fanfic! ^.^ I hope I've done a good job...

Yami: I'm sure you did.

YWG: There you are! Could you do the disclaimer for me?

Yami: Sure. Yami's Wolf Girl do not own the characters Yami and Seto Kaiba! Kazuki Takahashi does!

YWG: Yami! You just gave away that Kaiba is in this story!

Yami: It's not my fault! It's in the disclaimer!

YWG: Well I guess your right...Anyway, enjoy the first chapter!

**

* * *

Somewhere in North America...**

Guns are firing everywhere. The sound of wolves hitting the ground echos everywhere. A hunt for live wolves has started. A black wolf with red tipped ears, tail, and paws with blonde bangs is not going down without a fight. He growls at a man and tries for the throat.

"_Leave us ALONE!" _The wolf snarls at the man after he jumps away. Of corse, the man didn't understand what this strange wolf is saying. All this man was thinking about was how much money he would get for a multi-colored wolf. He raised his gun to the wolf and fires. The last thing the wolf remembers is the menacing laughter from the man.

_**Half a year later in Maine...**_

Keyla (Kee-la) sits in her room starring at nothing as tears stream down her face. She was just told that her Best friend, Neva, had gotten shot and was probably not going to make it. Her parents where the kind of people that try to make it seam that everything will turn out all right. They were no help to Keyla no matter how hard she wanted it to be true.

"My best friend...WHY?" Keyla screams as she has even more of a break-down.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"Mac?"

"Yes?"

"I'm worried about our daughter." As Halie says this, they hear the scream from Keyla.

_**One year later in Maine...**_

The wolf, after being shot with a tranquilizer, was brought to Maine and sold to the pet store, _Some crazy pet store! _He was given the name Fight-o.

_What a stupid name..._ 'Fight-o' thought bitterly. After the shot out, 'Fight-o' had hated humans with endless rage, which was very ironic in his case. Once, someone made the mistake of trying to pet him. Let's just say he was lucky to still have his hand. He had been in his cage for so long that people hardly noticed him. _Some way to live. _'Fight-o' thought with sarcasm.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Keyla, what was left of her, had been so emotionally damaged that she was an extreme Emo (YWG:no, she didn't cut herself!) and secluded herself. No one talked to her anymore,except her parents, for fear they might get hurt. She almost had no soul. It had been shattered that day and never put back together.

Halie and Mac were determined to bring at least a little of their daughter back. They came up with a plan.

"Keyla?" Halie called when Keyla came home from school.

"Yeah?" came a reply back with such bleakness that it would have scared Keyla's mother had she not have known better.

"I am going out to buy something. I would like you to come." Halie said matter-of-factly.

"Fine." Keyla said, lifelessly. She got her I-pod, the only thing that made her the tiniest bit happy (other than Duel Monsters) , and got in the car. Keyla wasn't really paying attention to where her mom was taking her. She was listening to 'Bad Romance' by Lady Gaga. Next thing she knew, she was at the _Some crazy pet store!_, the one place she hated. Her reason, Neva had always loved kittens. _Some crazy pet store!_ was famous for having more kittens than any other pet store.

_Why? My mom __knows__ I hate this place_ Keyla thought with sadness and frustration.

"Keyla, I know you don't like this place, but I brought you here so you can have a friend. Even if that friend is just an animal. I think having a pet would maybe help you out in times of need." Keyla sighed heavily.

"Fine. But I'm _NOT_ going anywhere near the kittens." She said firmly.

"I understand and that's fine, honey." Halie said. Trying to make her only daughter happy was _hard_.

A woman about the age of 19 greeted them when they entered the store.

"Hello! Welcome to _Some crazy pet store! _How may I help you?"

"Hi, we would like a pet that a 16 year old girl would love."

"How about a Kitt-" She never finish. Keyla had started to scream.

"Keyla! Stop! I told you we were _not_ getting a kitten!" Halie yelled at her daughter, trying to calm her down. Keyla's screams turned into whimpers after that. The woman didn't know what had just happened, as well as half the store.

"Um, Mrs.? Why-"

"Shh!"

"Sorry, but why?" The woman whispered to Halie.

"She lost her Best friend and she liked kittens."

"OH MY GOSH! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean-"

"SHH! Just take us to a section where there are no...you know."

"Er, yes, of course." The shocked woman led them to the very back of the store.

"These pets were kinda dangerous, but don't worry, they are very tame now." The woman added after she saw the look on Keyla's mother's face.

"Keyla, you can choose any pet you want and I will buy it for you." Halie told her daughter.

The first couple of animals were normal pats the looked like they had been abandoned. Almost right after she lost sight of her mother,who was in deep conversation, she heard something. Keyla looked around to see a cage that was almost pitch black. She felt a presence that was dark, very dark. Looking closely, she saw a beautiful creature. It was a black...dog? No, much to big. A wolf? _Well, this is __Some crazy pet store! __So I guess it was to be expected _Keyla thought in aww. She crouched down and looked in to get a better look. The wolf was black, but upon closer inspection, it had red tipped ears, tail, and paws. The wolf was turned away from her, so she said "hey" and the wolf turned its head to see where the noise had come from. The creature had very unusual blonde bangs in the shapes of lightning bolts that fell almost perfectly around its face. Keyla looked around and found the name-tag.

"Fight-o?"

"_That is __not__ my name!" _'Fight-o' growled furiously.

"Then what is it?" Keyla could not believe that she was talking to a wolf. _Well, I've finally snapped_.

'Fight-o' was just as shocked. No human was able to understand wolf! Unless...

"_Er, My name is Yami." _Yami couldn't believe that he was talking to a human. Especially after what had happened. _I must be crazy!_

"Yami? That's Japanese for 'dark', isn't it?" Yami was very confused, for he didn't understand why he felt no hatred for this girl.

"_Uh, what's 'Japanese'?"_ Yami asked, still very confused.

"Nothing. Anyway, My name is Keyla. How the heck does a wolf end up in a pet shop?" Yami was taken aback at this question, for he had not expected it. Yami was about to answer when,

"GET AWAY FROM THAT CAGE!" the woman screamed. Keyla jumped back, alarmed.

"What's wrong?" Keyla asked. _What was this woman afraid of?_

"That fiend is a monster! He almost took a mans hand off!" At this comment, Yami remembered why he hated humans. He snarled.

"_You have no right to call me a monster! Your kind took my pack from me and put me in this cage!" _Yami snarled.

"WHAT? Yami, is that how you ended up in this place?" Keyla asked the wolf, outraged.

"Yami? Who the heck is Yami?" The woman asked, still in panic.

"Yami is the wolf. Duh!" Keyla said, rather annoyed.

"Yami is the wolf...What? His name is Fight-o, and how do you know what his name is?" the woman asked, now very confused and curious.

"He told me." Keyla turned back to Yami and asked him, "That is your name, right?" The wolf nodded.

_Wait a minute, __**the wolf nodded?**__ How the heck?_

"How-what-uh-HUH?" the woman stuttered.

Keyla just shrugged, "I have no idea."

At that moment, Halie found them.

"There you are! Have you found someone?"

"Yes mom, I have. Meet Yami, a wolf." Keyla pointed to Yami and the wolf sat up at the mention of his name.

"Yes, that's very nice hon-A WOLF?" Halie shouted. "How the heck does a wolf end up in a pet shop?"

"I don't know mom. All I know is that I like him and you said you would get me any pet I wanted." Keyla said to her mother, rather smugly. Keyla walked over to Yami and put her hand though the cage. Yami's first instinct was to bite this hand that was reaching towards him. His second was completely unexpected, it was to _let the hand touch him. _

The woman would have gone into hysterics if she hadn't seen Fight-o, or Yami, put his head under the hand.

_Well, here goes. _Both Keyla and Yami were thinking at the same time as hand met head. Keyla waited for 2 seconds be for petting Yami.

After a few more seconds, Yami almost felt like panting happily, _almost_.

"Yep, he's the one." Keyla said with confidence. She took out her hand and opened the cage.

"What are you dong!" the woman demanded as Yami walked out to sit beside Keyla. The woman took one step toward Yami. Yami let out a fearsome growl. Scared, the woman stepped back.

"Uh, let's go check you out." the woman said with fear. She lead the way with Halie right behind her and Keyla beside her with Yami.

"He doesn't seem so bad to me." Halie said as she reach over to pet Yami. Yami growled but got shushed by Keyla.

"Yami! She's my mom! She can pet you. It's not like she's going to hurt you." Yami was annoyed at this, but was glad that Keyla was there to make him feel safe...no! He can't trust her! He mustn't! _But...I want to, so bad..._ Yami thought with frustration as he felt the hand of Keyla's mom on his head.

"That will be $15, please."

"Wow, that's low!" Halie said happily. The woman handed her a collar & leash.

"These are free with any dog-er, wolf- purchase." Halie gave the collar & leash to Keyla.

"_Do I __have__ to wear that?"_ Yami complained.

"Only if you try to run away." Keyla replied. A few people looked at her like she was crazy. Yami thought about that opotion, but for some reason thought against it. _Keyla rescued me and is going to take care of me. Plus the fact that we can talk to each other. I want to see how this is going to turn out._

"_Hey Keyla?"_

"Yes?"

"_Can I sit in the font with you?" _Yami made the cutest puppy face ever.

"Aww...Oh, fine. I just hope you like music! You better not use that face against me all the time! It's just too cute!" Keyla said teasingly firm.

"Ok, I won't. Yippy!"

For the first time in a year Keyla and Yami were both happy and smiling (YWG:If wolves can smile!)

* * *

YWG: Thank you sooo much for reading!^.^

If any of you are wondering, Keyla had shoulder length dark brown hair with red highlights, light brown eyes, and is a few inches shorter than Yami is.

And sorry for the long chapter! My brain has a mind of its own.^.^

Yami: Don't forget to R&R! It's her first story and she would appreciate and criticism (no flames!)

Both: Thanks again! R&R! ^.^


End file.
